


Auralphonic 022: Cover Art

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [22]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Join Paraka and Yue_XI as they discuss podfic cover art history, tips, tricks, resources, and say lot about fonts.To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out our pinboard





	Auralphonic 022: Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic-022-Cover-Art.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:00:49  
**Hosts:** paraka and yue_xi

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep022/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
